


Orgullo

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya era parte del lugar, además de una de las razones por las que todos estaban orgullosos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgullo

El recorte ya había comenzado a amarillearse y ocupada espacio en la cartelera que podía ser mejor utilizado en el nuevo menú de entrenamiento o en el horario de prácticas extra del fin de semana.

Durante los torneos no era extraño que quedase parcialmente oculto bajo la esquina de un de los avisos que indicaba el punto de encuentro y hora de llegada para los regulares, además de las pautas que los demás miembros del club debían seguir.

Pero aun así nadie pensaba en quitarlo.

Ya se había vuelto parte del lugar, al igual que el _kokeshi_ que decoraba la parte superior del armario y la vieja raqueta de madera que siempre parecía estar en un lugar diferente cada día.

Y para más de uno era algo cercano a un amuleto, algo que valía la pena leer antes —e incluso después— de un partido, porque seguía siendo una de las razones por las que muchos estaban orgullosos de pertenecer al club de tenis de Seigaku.

— _Ahora que lograste ganar este torneo, ¿hay algo que quieras decir?_

— _Mada mada dane._


End file.
